Twilight
TWILIGHT Garden World Moon in the Yutoo System – Upward – Former Xunx Expanse – Union World First Colonized in year 3497. *Civics – Elected Parliament with Planetary Governor in a presidential role. Twilight is represented by its own representative at the Union Assembly, but is also a member of the Yutoo System World Alliance. *Law : Very Conservative Local + Union Laws *Union Installations: Union Schools, Union Medical Type III (Full Hospital). Post Office, Public GalNet Center, Ranger Office, Regional Office for the Colony Development Bureau, Xchange, Space Bus several times daily, Class C Space Port. *Main Exports: Mineral and Metal Scoop, Water Ice, Silicone products, Cement, Duro Crete, Mushrooms products. *Main Imports : General Groceries, General Merchandise, Luxury Items, Machinery *Population: 6.2 Million Local Terms : *Night Siders – residents of Nightside City *Day Siders – Residents of Dayside City *Termis – (Terminators) – Residents of the Canyon River Strip *Dusters – Individuals working the Dust Mines *Icers – Individuals harvesting Ice on the Night Side Twilight is a moon around the fourth planet in the Yutoo System. Twilight is tidal locked around the planet Gigaball, an enormous gas planet with nine planet sized and hundreds of smaller moons. Twilight is unique among them as it has a Nitrogen Oxygen atmosphere, acceptable to most Ni-Ox breathers in the Union. A strip of about 60 kilometers width and 12,200 km long follows the permanent terminator line between the eternal night and perpetual daylight side. The daylight side experiences temperatures up to 250 degrees Celsius and the night side is at minus sixty degrees. A strong permanent wind circulation between the two sides has smoothed much of the rocky surface and created valleys with mile deep micro dust. Fresh and liquid water exists at the terminator and developed indigenous plant life. No mobile or fauna life forms have been discovered so far. Twilight was settled by colonists from many different regions and no particular dominant culture about 1500 years ago. Most cities and settlements are located on or under the Terminator strip but there is a Sunside city and a Nightside city. It is noteworthy to mention that the Day Siders do not like the Night Siders and vice versa and both sides consider the Termis snobs and weaklings. A short but violent war had been fought about 300 years ago between the two cities inconclusive and the Termis called for Union Intervention. 1 Twilight also is a Traffic Hub to the other occupied moons and planets in the system. Some of the Tourist attractions are: Dust skimming, White water boating and a large Amusement Park. 1 The war broke out over a soccer match between the Daysiders and the Nightsiders. From a game that ended in violence to an all out shooting war that lasted 36 standard month. ( Day Night Wars of Twilight from 4716 to 4719) The Termis in the middle tried to stay neutral but had casualties on their own and they called for Union Intervention. Union Rangers ended the war, by arresting ten “Instigators” on each side and have them duke it out in an arena (with fists). No side won and a draw was accepted. The Colonist Development Bureau financed a Trans-planet Mover connection between all cities that allowed free travel and eased tensions further. Category:Places Category:Planets